


Dream smp Onesots

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: oneshots/drabbles for the dreamsmp!!! (i know how orignal)request are open so,, come on in!!chp1- among us au w/ techno & tommychp2- ranboo stims in front of tubbo (irl)chp3- kindve like a chapter two to Ranboo stims in front of tubbo(irl)chp4- sbi meetup w/ stimmy tommy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127





	1. chapter 1

Welcome to the rule section for this oneshot

they are pretty simple 

Things I won't do:

NSFW  
Gross things such as shipping minors or bestiality  
Ships between CCs uncomfortable with it (Eret, Jschlatt, Badboyhalo/Sapnap etc.)

I'll do anything, pls give prompts, they can be set irl or in minecraft

also try and be specific pls! as much detail as you can and try to only request them on thie chapter,,,

okay thank you :]]]!!!


	2. Techno and Tommy sus compilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy almost regrets saying yes to the MC Space Progam, he was excited to be in space but when someone murders the captain and steals the keys...
> 
> What is he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for okay_so_maybe_i_hurt_my_fav
> 
> i hope you like,,, i do and i did it in a night
> 
> cw for murder but its no descriptive, irs basicslly irl among us

Tommy didn’t know what to do, everyone had spread out after… the incident. It was quiet and the sound of Tommy’s breathing seemed to be too loud. 

Tommy barely knew anyone on the ship, he was let into the MC Space Program and he didn’t know the other kids too well. Ranboo, Purpled, and Tubbo were let on to the ship along with Mr. Watson and Mr. Soot as chaperons for the kid even then, Tommy didn’t know them too well. Tommy looked around the cafeteria, taking a deep breath as he looked at the two other people in the room. 

Mr. Watson and Mr. Soot were talking to another person, Tommy thinks it’s one of the professional astronauts that Tommy couldn’t recall his name. 

Apparently, they sensed Tommy staring at them and moved over to him, Mr. Watson sat next to him while the others sat across from them. 

“Hey mate,” Tommy knows by the tone of his voice, Mr. Watson needed him for something, “Could you go do some task for us,” Phil grabbed Tommy’s arm with the communicator and tapped a few time, “You have a list, we just wanna keep you movin’,”

“Stay safe, try not to be alone,” Mr. Soot patted his hand, looking back at the olders with a small smile.

Tommy nodded, looking at the list and nodding bye as he walked down into a short hall and took a left into admin, one of the astronauts leaning against one of the red chairs, his spacesuit was a dull pink. Tommy nodded at him, he pulled his card from his pocket, swiping it. After the third time, Tommy started feeling uneasy, the man never spoke to him but was staring at him. 

The beep rang out and Tommy sighed as he walked out of the room, sliding into storage and away from him. He still felt uneasy as he walked into storage, coming to a stop as he heard a conversation.

“Who do you think did it?”  
“Why would I know, Dream?”  
“Yeah but, any suspicions?”

“Can’t remember his name but the guy in pink,”

A loud blaring noise filled the room causing Tommy to jump and scramble back to the small hallway, his communicator flashed to go to the cafeteria, that must’ve been the alarm bell.

Tommy was one of the first people in the cafeteria, gathering around the table with the pink man, Mr. Soot, Mr. Watson, and Tubbo, who looked ready to speak as everyone gathered around.

“What’s up, k-”

“I found another dead body, they were in medbay,”

Everything was deathly silent, everyone taking in the new information.

“Tubbo, that’s not-”

“I was alone, I was checking on samples and he was dead on the scanner, Corpse was dead on the fucking scanner,” Tubbo sobbed loudly, Ranboo pulling him close as everyone nodded, understanding because it wasn't a joke or a one off thing.

“Did’ja see anyone,” Tommy asked softly, eyeing the pink fella up before looking back at Tubbo.

“I was alone, I didn’t see anyone,” came his quiet reply.

“I can confirm that,” George spoke up, Tommy remembers him somehow, “I was on cams, he was with no one and Corpse walked in like - a minute before him so, take it as you will,” George nodded, Dream vouched for him and it hit Tommy, they weren’t in security…

“If we have nothing, everyone go back and do task, we just need to get them done and unlock the ship,” Mr. Soot spoke up, waving everyone away.

Now, Tommy is a bit stupid, he decided to tuck away the information away and followed after the pink man, keeping his footsteps light as they got deeper into the ship. They got to the lower engine, the pink guy started to tap at a small panel. Tommy was about to back up but the lights dimmed and flickered before shutting down completely.

Tommy pressed his back against the fencing, gasping as someone grabbed onto his arms and tugged him forward,

This was it, Tommy Thesus Big T Serious Careful danger Kraken Innit was going to die by the hands of some weird ass old man, he’s sure it's karma for lying about his height, he should’ve listened to his mother...

The hands were ripped off of him and Tommy opened his eyes, looking at the figures in the dark of a shorter person and what Tommy assumes to be the pink guy. They seemed to be fighting, the pink guy was pushed away enough for the short person to jump into the vent. The pink guy whipped his head towards Tommy as the lights came on, looking at him worriedly.

“A- Are you okay?” He stuttered out, crossing his arms over his chest, “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Big man,” Tommy waved his hands, looking at the vent then back at him, “What’s your deal, mate?” Tommy asked bluntly, worse comes to worst he can sprint outta there, “Why are you so fuckin’ strange?”

“I’m just nervous I guess, don’t do well with kids,” he went back to the task, tapping at it.

“I’m not a fuckin’ kid,” Tommy shot back, hearing the guy laugh softly, “What’s your name, fella?” Tommy leaned next to him, watching his confused face.

“Techno,” Techno held his hand out, “I taught you for the MC Space Program, I also sent you up,” Techno snorted, Tommy took his hand and shook it once before dropping it.

“You're the one who approved me?” Tommy asked, baffled because out of every student, Tommy was the last person who should be in space even in the circumstances they were put in, “Why?”

Techno was deep in thought, beckoning Tommy to follow him as they went up the hallway and turned into security. Techno sat at the chair and scrolled through the cameras. Tommy sat on the table and kicked his legs, Techno hadn’t answered him yet and from any conversation with an adult, that meant to drop it.

Techno scrolled through the cameras before sighing and looking at Tommy, “You remind me a lot of me, stupid, funny and actually smart,” Techno snorted when Tommy kicked at him softly, “When I was talkin’ to some of your teachers, they wanted me to choose anyone else but you,” Techno admitted softly, worrying at his bottom lip.

“I didn’t get why, one of your teachers - your maths teacher - she spoke highly of you, she was so proud of you, Tommy, when I told her why I was there, she looked so proud of you and told me that we’ll never have a dull moment with you around the school,” Techno cleared his throat, leaning back in the chair with his eyes still focused on the monitor.

“When every person thinks you are less but, one person wants you to succeed? One person sees more than your annoying voice and loud laugh, I’ll believe that person over 100 different people with the same opinion,” Techno patted Tommy’s knee, “That’s why Phil picked me and that’s why I picked you, Tommy,”

A silence fell over the two, Tommy picking at his fingers and not crying because he hasn’t cried ever, Techno still watched the cams, humming every once in a while.

“Thanks, Big Tech,” Tommy looked at Techno, he had a soft smile on his face but never looked from the screen, “Why don’t we team up? We can kick this murder’s ass,” Techno laughed and nodded, humming in agreement.

“Fine by me, Tommy,”

“Let’s go beat that imposter's ass-”

Dead Body Reported!  
Get to the cafeteria!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bee n' Boo meet up)
> 
> Tubbo focused on the computer screen, making small noises as he broke someones bed and started running away, laughing to himself as the person accused him of cheating.
> 
> When Tubbo looked over to Ranboo to tell him...
> 
> It wasn't the fact Tubbo isn't used to seeing people stim, Lani did it all the time but, he didn't know if Ranboo was okay or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purely self indulgent,,, 
> 
> stim hcs that u can skip over!  
> he stomps his feet in excitement, he hits his wrist together, head bobbing/shaking, shaking legs, snapping
> 
> lani taps on any surface she can get, flaps/shakes her hands, cracks her knuckles

Ranboo looked over to Tubbo, he was clicking his mouse roughly and clearly concentrated on bedwars. 

Ranboo was sitting on the floor, letting Tubbo have the chair after tons of whining from the older boy. Ranboo was kinda glad he was down here, it gave him time to finally process their meetup.

Tubbo had come over to America as a surprise for twitter and twitch, they decided to wait a few days to just relax and bask in finally being together. Tubbo for the first two days didn't go far from Ranboo, holding his hand or bumping into Ranboo repeatedly but never enough to knock him off balance.

Ranboo smiled as he thought about Tubbo, his best friend who's been here for two days but has stuffed so many of his hoodies in his suitcase and has tried on Ranboo's disguises so many times, he's the same person who text Ranboo at 3am asking what they'll do when he comes to America.

Ranboo didn't even realize he was flapping his hands until Tubbo said something that Ranboo didn't catch the first time. Ranboo laughed quietly as he started to shake his head from side to side.

Tubbo was probably his favorite person ever - not his two Dads though, they come first - he produced so much serotonin for Ranboo in the way he scrunched up while laughing, in the way he always found Ranboo in any game they played, in the way Tubbo always seeked to make Ranboo laugh or smile.

"What are you doin', Ranboo?"

Ranboo stopped and looked at Tubbo, he looked worried and had gotten on the floor next to Ranboo. Ranboo took in everything, the sudden stopping of everything confusing him. 

Ranboo cleared his throat, straightening his back and taking a deep breath, "W- What?"

"You were-" Tubbo copied Ranboo's movements, shaking his hands from side to side, "You were shaking your head as well, I thought you were… upset," Tubbo put his hands together, sniffling softly as he looked at Ranboo, waiting for his response.

"I don't know what's it's- it's called but, uh, when I get happy or something, I just move," Ranboo explained the best he could, watching Tubbo nod slowly.

"Stimming," Tubbo supplied, "Lani does it sometimes, helps her concentrate 'nd shit, it's supposed to help manage any emotions as well, she does it a lot when she's really happy or upset," Tubbo settled down next to Ranboo, "So I thought you were upset 'cause you didn't seem too happy," 

"You can keep doin' it, I'm not gonna stop you," Tubbo leaned closer to Ranboo, "I was jus' checkin' in," Tubbo picked himself up and plopped back down in the unicorn chair with a huff.

Ranboo hummed as Tubbo spun himself in the chair, leaning back and tapping at his phone. 

Ranboo wondered what he could do in front of Tubbo, Ranboo let himself relax, slouching as he started to shake his head, snapping his fingers as his hair whipped around. Ranboo laughed softly as his hair swished around and the sound of rushing air filled his ears. Ranboo kicked one of his legs out on instinct, expecting a wall like he was used to but walls don't yell and call out his name.

"Ranboo! This is assault!" Tubbo called out, pulling his legs onto the chair and laughing, "Why have you done this," he said faux sadness in his voice.

Ranboo was filled with embarrassment, his face flushing hot as Ranboo brought his legs back in, wrapping his arms around his legs, "Sorry,"

"Oh shi- big man, I was jokin'," Tubbo fall out of the chair, crawling over to Ranboo, "It didn't hurt, I have three sisters, Boo, that was the weakest kick ever," he joked softly, placing a hand on Ranboo's knee.

Tubbo smiled at Ranboo softly, clearing his throat as he set his chin at Ranboo's knee, "Your fine, really," Tubbo started to shuffle around, laying himself in between Ranboo's leg and wrapping his arms around his torso. Ranboo let one of his hands slide in Tubbo's hair, the other tapping Tubbo's back in a beat Tubbo couldn't hear. They laid propped against a wall and Ranboo knows from the way it digs into his back that it'll come back to bite him but, he's comfortable and Tubbo's comfortable so his back will have to wait.

The tapping slowly evolved into Ranboo hitting Tubbo's back with his wrist, it wasn't hard enough to hurt but enough that every once in a while Tubbo will make a noise and tell Ranboo to be softer with the hits.

"Y'know you remind me a lot of Lani," Tubbo started softly, breaking the relaxing silence, "It might be a bit weird to say but, yeah, big man, you remind me of a lot of my sisters actually," Tubbo shuffled around, resting his chin on Ranboo's chest to look up at him.

"Lani does the same thing, she'll hit my back when we do a prolonged hug," Tubbo laughed at himself, shaking himself and Ranboo at the action, "Maybe that's why I like you so much, booboy, you remind me of another sister,"

"Shut up, tree stump,"

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKIN' PENCIL-

___

Tubbo startled awake, jumping slightly as he looked over to Ranboo. They had been watching a movie, Ranboo's laptop resting on his pastel gamer chair so they could sprawl out over his bed. Tubbo had almost fell asleep, he woke up because of loud hitting.

Tubbo looked over to Ranboo, he was leaning against the wall, he looked embarrassed as he looked over to Tubbo.

"Sorry," Ranboo said softly, sniffling and hitting his wrist together, "You can- just go back to sleep," Ranboo smiled at him, clearly trying to move on from whatever happened.

"No, no, big man, what happened, you okay?" Tubbo shuffled over to Ranboo, watching him glance away nervously.

"I- uhm-"

They both jumped as the door opened, Ranboo's Dad peeking in with his Father not far behind.

"You okay, honey?" His Father asked, "We heard a bang," His Father looked up to Tubbo, cocking his head before looking back at Ranboo.

…

…

…

"Did you throw yourself-"

"I threw myself back on the wall," Ranboo confirmed, nodding and looking down to his lap, still hitting his wrist together, "Sorry,"

His Dad laughed softly, walking forward while his Father leaned against the door frame. His Dad put his hand into Ranboo's hair, scratching at his scalp, "It's fine, bubba," His Dad leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Sleep soon you two," Ranboo's Dad waved at Tubbo before walking back to the door, his Father waving and they walked out, shutting the door.

Tubbo looked over to Ranboo, the other boy was staring at him, still nervous.

"Why'd you-?" Tubbo gestured at the wall then to Ranboo. He clasped his hands together, shurgging his shoulder as Tubbo moved over to sit next to Ranboo, leaning into his side, Ranboo swung an arm over his shoulder.

Ranboo focused back on the laptop, bringing the chair closer to them, the movie still playing.

"That's fine," Tubbo yawned, letting his eyes fluttering close, "G'night, boo,"

"Night bee," 

….

"Thank you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo meetup but it's a collection of moments where Ranboo stims(andprobablyhasadhd)

Tubbo was bouncing with excitement, he was watching Ranboo but in real life, the real Ranboo was sitting, cross legged on his bed and Tubbo could yell. He was holding it in because Ranboo was on a call with one of his parents, checking in with them but it was taking too long in Tubbo's opinion.

Tubbo studied Ranboo's side profile, trying to ingrain into his head the way his hair falls and curls around his jaw, the way he has dimples even without smiling, the way he squinted his eyes and brought his hand up when he giggled.

Tubbo doesn't want to forget what his best friend looked like.

He remembers when Tommy found it weird when Tubbo traced the curve of his nose and his sharp jawline over and over again. When he asked, it wasn't mean in any way, just genuinely curious and when he learned why, he traced Tubbo's face with his fingers for about the same time Tubbo did.

Tubbo wanted to do the same with Ranboo, run a finger over his cheekbone and under his eyes, watch the way the deep bags under his eyes seem to disappear under his thumb, memorize every color in his eyes until he can spell them backward. 

"-ubbo, don't just stare at me, answer me, fool," Ranboo's voice brought him back, looking slightly annoyed at him but Tubbo could tell he wasn't.

"Sorry, just swooning for my beloved," Tubbo jokes, laughing at himself and covering his face.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Ranboo asked as he fully turned towards Tubbo, leaning his head in his hand, "You seemed lost in thought," 

"You've got a nice face, Boo," Tubbo reached a hand out, letting his finger run over Ranboo's nose, giggling as said boy went cross eyed, "Anyone ever told you that?" 

Ranboo shook his head, making Tubbo's hand fall from his face. 

Tubbo looked a bit upset by that, "And why not, Mr. Boo? You are the most handsome man ever, someone needs to run one of those accounts that compliment you every day, maybe I'll fuckin' run it,"

Tubbo went to grab his phone, ready to make the twitter account when he glanced up at Ranboo, he was chewing on his finger, his face red.

Ranboo took his finger from his mouth, making an audible grossed out sound as he shook his head.

"'m finger taste gross," Ranboo said more to himself, leaning over the bed to dig through his bag, pulling out a little fidget toy before turning his focus back on Tubbo.

"What were you saying about starting a Ranboo compliments twitter account?" Ranboo asked, tilting his head innocently as he absentmindedly played with the fidget cube.

Tubbo leaned forward to get a better look at it, "Wait- Can I see?" Tubbo held his hands out, holding them together patiently.

Ranboo placed the cube in Tubbo's hands, "It helps me focus, gives me somethin' to do with my hands," Tubbo examined the small thing, his eyes wide as he clicked, slid, and rolled the different sections of the cube. 

Tubbo placed it back in Ranboo's house, clearing his throat as he straightened out his back, "That's very cool," 

"Anyways, back to my Ranboo compliment account-"

____

Tubbo was fascinated with what Ranboo was fidgeting with now. It was a pretty simple Rubik's cube but instead of the normal colors, the tiles were black and white. 

They sat in Tubbo's living room, Grey's Anatomy playing on the tv, and a big bowl of popcorn in between them. Ranboo had pulled out the Rubik's cube three episodes in, having his full attention on the episode. 

Surprisingly it didn't make noise as he moved it around and if Tubbo looked closer, he could see how Ranboo was solving it, his eyes flickering down to it every once in a while. 

Ranboo looked over to Tubbo when Netflix asked if they were still watching, getting a bit confused until he followed Tubbo's gaze.

"Do you need me to put it away?" Ranboo asked, ready to tuck it into his hoodie pocket.

Tubbo held out his hands again, like earlier, holding them out as if to cup water into them, "May I?" He asked oh so quietly and Ranboo wasn't going to say no, he placed the Rubik's cube in his palm gently.

Tubbo examined the cube closely, running his fingers over the tiles and twisting it a few times.

"It's black and white," Tubbo pointed out simply, watching the way it moved in his hands. Ranboo just hummed, accepting it as Tubbo put it back in his hands, "That's cool,"

"Thank you,"

Ranboo turned back to the tv, looking over to Tubbo then back to the tv. 

"Oh!" Tubbo fumbled with the remote, pressing 'keep watching' before throwing the remote at Ranboo, laughing as he jumped and grabbed it.

"In case I get distracted," Tubbo said as he leaned into Ranboo's side, Ranboo wrapping an arm around him and still playing with the Rubik's cube in his unoccupied hand.

The episode started playing and Tubbo's focus shifted from Ranboo's fidgeting to the tv back to Ranboo's fidgeting than to the tv and over and over again. 

In a weird sense seeing Ranboo twist and turn the Rubik's cube was relaxing and if Tubbo ended up closing his eyes for a few minutes, Ranboo didn't tell.

____

Tubbo looked over to Ranboo, they were sitting at Tubbo's desk. Ranboo was leaning forward and looking at his lava lamp, his eyes following the yellow-orange bubbles that floated up the black liquid in it.

Ranboo's eyes seemed a bit glossed over like there were no thoughts behind them, his gray eyes slowly moved over to Tubbo, taking a deep breath in.

"S- Sorry, I- Were we about to…" Ranboo made a gesture towards the monitors, "Stream or record?" Ranboo settled on, letting his hands fall into his lap.

Tubbo didn't miss the way his eyes wandered back to the lava lamp.

"No, we were about to play fnaf, remember?" Tubbo said gently, grabbing Ranboo's hand and squeezing, "Are you still okay with that, big man?"

Ranboo hummed as his eyes drifted back to the lava lamp, getting that look that Tubbo knows too well.

Tubbo reached over and turned it off, pushing the little button and seeing Ranboo turn to him so fast.

"What… Turn it back on," Ranboo whined, bringing his hand up to go press the button but was intercepted by Tubbo's hand, gripping it and bringing it back down.

"It might be hard but, can you focus? Is there anythin' I can do to help you?" Tubbo asked, picking his words carefully as he watched Ranboo's thought process.

"I- I can get my fidget…" Ranboo trailed off, getting up and going to riffle through his bag. 

Tubbo watched him, it took longer than it should've to realize Ranboo had his face stuffed into a hoodie Tubbo gave him.

Tubbo got down next to him, silently asking for permission when he peeked his eyes over. Ranboo nodded and found a clear bag with different things in it, Ranboo took interest in it and took it, rummaging through it before placing it back down.

"There's nothin' interesting in there," Ranboo stated matter of factly, looking around Tubbo's room, "there's nothin' interesting in here,"

"We can-"

"Can we go hang out with Lani? Or go outside," Ranboo spoke over him, Tubbo didn't think he did it on purpose.

Tubbo grabbed Ranboo's face, cupping his jaw softly to make him look at him, "Lani is streaming, we can go on a walk, maybe go up to the shops?" Tubbo suggested, hearing Ranboo hum before nodding.

"Let's go on a walk,"

____

Tubbo took a deep breath, Ranboo was sitting in his chair, spinning a fidget spinner between his fingers and swinging around in his chair.

Tubbo's feet hurt, having walked so far to please Ranboo's need to move. When they got back, he had taken the stairs up two at a time and plopped his ass in Tubbo's chair. 

"Ready to record?" Ranboo asked, Tubbo laughed as he sat next to Ranboo, grabbing his unoccupied hand.

"It's not a recording, we were just gonna play fnaf,"

"Oh, okay, let's play,"  
____

Tubbo was sitting on the toilet, Lani going around with a hairdryer pointed at his head, giggling when he pulled a face.

The second she was done, she pushed him out of the bathroom and towards his room, telling him to stop taking so long in the shower.

Tubbo mimicked her, giving her the finger before plopping back on his bed in front of Ranboo. Ranboo was looking at him, eyes examining him closely.

"Can I touch your hair?" He asked shyly, looking away as his face went red, "That's a dumb question, sorry, nevermi-"

Tubbo grabbed his hands and slid them into his hair, watching him untense slowly as he combed through his hair.

"It's so soft," Ranboo got closer, scratching at his scalp while still moving back. Tubbo let his eyes flutter close, leaning into Ranboo's hands.

Then Ranboo put his face into Tubbo's hair, combing through the long sides of his hair.

"I like your shampoo," Ranboo said as he pulled away, bringing his hands back to himself, "Sorry that was weird,"

"It's fine, you can play with my hair more," Tubbo placed his heads into his hands, watching Ranboo flap his hands.

"That'd be cool,"

"Anytime big man,"

___

Tubbo held in all his tears, squeezing Ranboo's midsection.

For a moment, it was nothing but them, the normal noise of the airport became background noise as Tubbo listened to Ranboo's heartbeat. Ranboo had nuzzled his face into Tubbo's head, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

"Tubbo, I have to go," Ranboo whispered to him, pushing him away, "We'll meet up again soon," Ranboo promised as he put his hands to himself, leaving Tubbo looking a bit confused.

"Okay," Tubbo said quietly, barely getting picked up by Ranboo, "I love you, boo,"

Ranboo fished the Rubik's cube from his pocket, grabbing Tubbo's hand and putting the cube in it.

"Love you too, bee,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI meet up for about a month and Tommy's not been one to hide his stims and he's not hiding them... 
> 
> He's just worried..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for nines_jameson!!
> 
> I hope this was good and not rushed!!!!

Tommy jammed the key into the lock, ripping open the door to see a shocked Wilbur and Techno.

"SUP MOTHA FUCKERS!" Tommy yelled as he dropped all of his bags and threw himself at Wilbur, laughing loudly as Wilbur wrapped his arms around Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, it's so good to see you again, dude," Wilbur pried Tommy off of him, the boy going but still bouncing on his feet. Wilbur reached out and ruffled Tommy's hair as he turned towards Techno, waiting for the go ahead.

Techno opened his arms, accepting the taller boy in his arms, they swayed ever so slightly, Techno squeezing him before letting go, rubbing at the boy's exposed arms, "You have fun, Tommy?" 

"No, I'm so glad to be out of the car," Tommy groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

Tommy's dad and Phil walked into the doorway, laughing gently as they watched Tommy spin towards them.

"Come give me a hug then I'll leave you guys," His dad opened his arms, giving Tommy a short squeeze before waving at everyone and walking back to his car.

Phil was the last person to hug Tommy, keeping it brief as he could feel the restlessness radiating off the younger boy.

The second Tommy was let out of Phil's arms, he moved around Phil to grab his bags, still bouncing on his feet as Phil beckoned him down a hall with many doors. He opened the door and presented Tommy with a guest room, laughing as the boy jumped onto the bed, scolding him softly.

"You can get set up, whenever you're ready you can come to the living room," Phil shut the door, leaving Tommy to himself on the bed.

Tommy took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and grounding his wrist into his 

That entire drive Tommy had to stay still, getting away with small things like running his hands through his hair and feeling the soft strands or digging the heel of his palms into his soft sweatpants. Sometimes Tommy would get the urge to repeat Phil's words, his accent would get stuck in his throat, he would repeat them into his sleeve and be glad for the rushing wind blowing into the car that covered his words.

Tommy flapped his hands, straightening his back and taking in the room around him. There was a cabinet with a sticky note on it and a desk pushed on the opposite wall. The curtains were pushed open to let in the natural light, the bed was pushed to the window. Tommy could see out to the street, watching birds fly to the cable line to rest, flickering their wings about.

Tommy moved from the bed to the cabinet, grabbing the sticky note, reading it over quickly before having to reread it for his mind to process it.

_ hey kiddo, past phil here to tell you that you can use this to store any of your clothes for the month, I'm assuming you didnt read this right away so, past phil thinks future phil wants you to come down _

_ love you :) <3 _

_ ps i went clothes shopping so you had extra clothes, if nothing fits, just tell me, now please come down, im sure techno and wil are bullying me _

Tommy laughed to himself, tucking the note in his jacket pocket and finally stepping into the hallway. He could hear the others in the living room, faintly catching the sounds of Wilbur's sarcastic voice and Techno's dry laughter.

Tommy bounced down the hallway, all previous excitement worming it's way back in as he watched them from the doorway.

"Techno, I feel like we can boot Tommy to second most annoying, First is Phil," Wilbur jokes, getting a loud laugh from Techno, he was agreeing through his giggles.

"Yeah, he- he- all he does is sob and piss, right, pissza," Techno kicked at Phil, he fell off the couch, dramatically and Tommy isn't sure he's heard Techno laugh that hard ever.

Tommy laughed from the doorway, the laughter of Techno causing him to laugh, It was like his laugh was contiguous because Tommy couldn't help the giggles that came from his mouth.

"God, I take it back Phil, you're the least annoying, These two are tied for first place," Wilbur said, laughing to himself.

Tommy scoffed, "Oh, fuck off," Tommy climbed onto the couch, settling next to Wilbur.

Phil got off the floor, grabbing the remote and tossing it at Tommy, "Find a movie," he said simply as he walked to the kitchen.

Tommy settled on 'Up' because no amount of begging from the other two would make him choose differently. Phil had settled back, handing each boy a bowl of popcorn, telling them not to steal from each other but when Wilbur looked around, Tommy dug into his bowl because rules don't apply to him.

And Tommy won't admit it but he knows Wilbur let him take the popcorn, Wilbur had side eyed him beforehand and looked over to Techno a bit too quickly. That was fine though, Tommy enjoyed the few extra pieces.

Then the movie started.

___

Halfway through, Tommy brought his legs up, crossed them over each other, and started to slowly rock back and forth. He didn't think he was bothering the others, no one said anything so, Tommy kept rocking. 

Wilbur placed a hand on his back, leaning over to him, "Are you okay?" he whispered, focusing on Tommy, he just nodded.

Tommy's face burnt hot as he looked over to the tv, he was acting like a child, he could stay still for the rest of the movie.

No, he couldn't.

Tommy started to rock again, a little bit faster as it came to his favorite part where they meet Dug, holding down the urge to flap his hands in excitement.

"Tommy," Wilbur said, a bit more sternly that made Tommy tense up, "W- Why are you doin' that?" 

Tommy's mind blanked, stuttering slightly before closing his mouth again, his face going red.

"It's fun… kind've relaxing," Tommy shrugged, trying to get the attention away from him.

"T- That was Tommy?" Phil asked, leaning over to look at them, "I thought it was Techno," Phil settled back into the couch.

"What was Tommy doin'?" Techno asked, leaning to look at Wilbur and Tommy.

"He was rockin-"

"That was you? Oh- I was rockin' too so, it's probably the both of us movin' the couch," Techno explained, nodding once at Tommy before turning back to the tv.

And that was that, Wilbur was a bit confused but he didn't stop Tommy anymore instead, he copied him, not rocking noticeably like Tommy and Techno but the sway was there.

And that was nice knowing Wilbur wasn't truly upset.

Tommy almost wants to squeeze his eyes and burn the memory into his brain until it's a core memory.

He'll do it later…

(He didn't, the second the movie was over and Wilbur looked over to Tommy, he was passed out, his head thrown back and slouching into the couch. Wilbur picked him up and put him to bed, pressing a kiss to his hairline before going back out to Techno, his face pulled into a soft smirk.

"Softie,"

"You care about him too,"

"Slander and lies, I will sue you,"

"Do it, I know the law,")

  
  



End file.
